The Legacy
The Legacy is a purely fan-made book series with four current published books. The main protagonists include [[Ashrose|'Ashrose']], [[Cherryfeather|'Cherryfeather']], and [[Marshwillow|'Marshwillow']]. About The Legacy The Legacy was created in April 2017, where the two authors in real life, discussed making two new Quotev accounts and moved on from their old ones. They wanted to make a book on two new characters. They sat and talked it through and came up with a plot, thus The Silver Moon, the first book in this series. The Silver Moon Blurb Cherrypaw and Marshpaw are apprentices, training to be warriors, They aren't aware of the many secrets they uphold and must keep, Otherwise their loyalty and destiny to the clans can be no more... Will their destiny and loyalty to the clans remain? Or will it all be broken by someone, or something? About This book is the start of an adventure to which would become The Legacy today. When they did publish the book with 22 chapters and 74 pages, little did Marshwillow and Cherryfeather know the great success that was coming to them when they published the book. So then, by the start of 2018, the book had reached 1000+ reads! Also, an author's note, this book is incredibly old, along with The Afterglow Of The Sun. The Afterglow Of The Sun Blurb Marshwillow and Cherryfeather are now warriors, they must learn to live a warrior way, and with that they must also have multiples roles within the clan. Will Cherryfeathers dark secrets unfold itself? Or will she tell everyone? Will Marshwillow be able to explain her mate to her sister? Find out! About May 2017 The two authors are continuing to try and improve their writing skills and are managing fine to do so. When they publish the second book, they thought it would have no where near the amount of reads The Silver Moon did, but they were proved wrong when the book hit 1,000 reads in July 2017. 'Now by March 2018, the book sits with 129 pages, 45 chapters and 1,700 reads. The Glaze Of Stars Blurb ''Despairing is linguering, Darkness is everywhere, Marshwillow and Cherryfeather have been suspicious. They must prepare. The Traitorous Group are taking over the clans, and its not worth fighting to lose warriors and apprentices. Within the darkness, the small bits of hope, Cherryfeather and Marshwillow, are they the ones destined to save all clans from the darkness? With Ashrose now a warrior, she has alot more responsibilties but she is aware of problems beginning to arise throughout it...but will they Clans survive? About '''September 2017 A new author is introduced, by the name of Ashrose. Therefore, a new POV is put in place and the three authors work together, in this book, they all improve their writing skills! By 2018, the book has 127 pages, 35 chapters and sitting with 800 reads! The Season Of Sorrow Blurb Life is wilting, death is blooming. Few shall survive, if any.. The prophecy has now extended to three cats and they all now know who it is. As challenges appear in front of WindClan, the Traitorous Group inch closer with every single attack. They must all be aware, or WindClan may be no more... About 21st Janurary 2018 When this book was published, the authors got a bit more busy, but they pushed through. This book has been in the works for 2 months now, and they have a new editor, by the name of HalloweenIsNotOver! She edits punctuation and mistakes. The book is still in progress, but currently has 11 chapters and 50 pages! This is the finale book, for the now. The book has 100 reads, and hasn't been out for very long. Trivia * The book series is about 1 year old. * There is going to be a suceeding/sequel series to The Legacy. * There is 100+ Legacy Character articles. * The Legacy started when the two main authors - Marshwillow and Cherryfeather, were sitting in the room, on two laptops, making Quotev accounts, and then came up with book and character names off the dot. This escalated to what it is today. * The poster was made by admin Driftwillow. A fan of the series. * Driftwillow's name, a friend Marshwillow made on this wiki, was inspired by Marshwillow's, hence the suffixes being the same. * Marsh, an author, believes the theme song surrounding the whole legacy would be Legends Never Die ''(ft. Against The Current). ''It is an intense song, and it especially 'describes' the drama. *Marsh plans instead of doing huge PMVS (Picture Music Video, not Pony Music Video) on ot that would take months, she decided she's going to do some short 1 minute/ 30 second ones to try improve her editing skills. Category:Book Category:Series